fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
List of J.C.Staff Pretty Cure Characters
This is a list of characters from J.C.Staff Pretty Cure anime series. The Crossover characters each be noted within an extended article. Warning: Spoilers ahead would be revealed. J.C.Staff Cures: ・ Hestia (ヘスティア Hesutia) / Cure Excaliburst (キュア エクスカリバスト Kyua Ekusukaribasuto): ・ Voiced by: Inori Minase (Japanese), Luci Christian (English). ・ Hestia is the female protagonist who is the resident deity of the Hestia Familia. Very ambitious, Hestia wants to become a knight to be able to protect Bell and become a heroine of all time. She taking care of Bell's development as an adventurer. Jealous of his involvement with other girls, and in love with Bell and is devoted to protecting him. They live in a room under an abandoned church, and she works part-time for the Guild as a clerk, and also some food stands to help Bell. She has been nicknamed the "Loli Boob Goddess" (ロリ巨乳 Rori Kyonyū) for her large bust size, makes some of them jealous, like Taiga, Mikoto and Ryoko, she dislikes also to be called "Bestia" (ベスティア Besutia) meaning "Beast" in Italian. Hestia is depicted as energetic and kind, slightly childish and lazy, she's however very calm and thoughtful during the battles. During the attack in Orario caused by Guenievre: the Golden Dragon, Hestia and Bell are projected into another world, the Earth, mainly in Dracotopia. When she was confronted with Cure Chaosbolg and Morgan who trying to capture Bell, Cure Korosunagi had given at Hestia the Crossover Drive and the Draconic Jewel which allowed her to becoming a Knight-Precure. Hestia has a new special power to communicate with all the dragons. Since Bell become a Fairy-Dragon, the ties between him and Hestia are greatly reinforced, as she can communicate by telepathy and read in thoughts. As the series progress, she progressively transformed herself into a dragon, but she find herself deprived of her feelings, emotions and reason, she feels only the anger and the irrepressible need to kill. Hestia can resume her normal form only if she suppresses the object of her anger and hatred, or if she exhausts all her energy but losing consciousness shortly after and does not remember her Draconic form Hestia who is actually the true holder of the Draconic Aura to control all dragons and can bring destruction both worlds, she was now pursued by the Dragon Drive instead Bell. As Cure Excaliburst, she's the Knight of Justice (正義の騎士 Seigi no Kishi) and was based on the sword Excalibur from the British Mythology. Her main weapon is Caliburn that only Hestia can controlled it, and her secret weapons are to push her opponents by using her breasts and buttocks. Her theme color is White and her dragon partner is Arthur: the Celestial Dragon. Hestia's signature attack is Burst Saber. Her favorite catchphrase is "Your sword is already broken!" (お前の"剣 ◯◯"はもういる! Omae no ken wa mō kowarete iru!), each time after the final blow and her opponent gets ready to attack her. Her Royal Mode is Queen Excaliburst (クイーン エクスカリバスト Kuīn Ekusukaribasuto). According to the Alkeedian Language, Hestia meaning "Brave Dragon" or "Heroic Goddess". ・ Taiga Aisaka (逢坂 大河 Aisaka Taiga) / Cure Korosunagi (キュア コロスナギ Kyua Korosunagi): ・ Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Cassandra Lee Morris (English). ・ Taiga is a girl in Ryuji's class and she proclaimed herself as Hestia's great rival. Taiga has a beautiful appearance, but dislikes the company of others, with the exception of her best friend Minori Kushieda and very jealous of Hestia because of her large breasts. Her appearance is very similar at the younger version of Ryouko Ookami. Taiga's nickname is "Palmtop Tiger" (手乗りタイガー Te Nori Taigā). Despite her reputation, she is actually a clumsy girl who is very shy and awkward. Her life with them was very difficult because of various problems. She lived with her father and step-mother and constantly fought with them. Having come from a privileged household, she does not know how to do any domestic chores. Upon meeting Ryuuji and learning of his domestic talents, she relies on him to cook for her. Aside from sleeping in her own apartment and going to school, she spends most of her time at Ryuuji's house. Eventually she falls in love with Ryuuji and they become a couple. Before the series begins, after Ryuuji had accidentally becoming a Fairy-Dragon, he and Taiga were captured by the dragon traffickers and sold to the Dragon Drive, where she will become a combat slave in the Carahes Coliseum where she is forced to kill the dragons who are nevertheless benevolent, in order to avoid that Ryuuji who is a prisoner is killed, who traumatized Taiga. And this is where Taiga will eventually rebel and betray the Dragon Drive after attending the awful experiences on dragons and mainly Ryuuji, she even stole the Crossover Drive and the Draconic Jewel, she and Ryuuji are escaped from the Dragon Drive. As Cure Korosunagi, she's the Knight of Friendship (友情の騎士 Yūjō no Kishi) and was based on the sword Kusanagi from the Japanese Mythology. Her main weapon is Murakumo and she used bushido and fighting like a samurai, unlike the Knight-Precures. Her theme color is Red and her dragon partner is Merlin: the Emperor Dragon. Taiga's signature attack is Killer Sword. Her Royal Mode is Hime Korosunagi (ヒメ コロスナギ Hime Korosunagi). According to the Alkeedian Language, Taiga meaning "Fierce Tiger" or "Great Rival". ・ Mikoto Misaka (御坂 美琴 Misaka Mikoto) / Cure Mysterytein (キュア ミステリーテイン Kyua Misuterītein): ・ Voiced by: Rina Satō (Japanese), Brittney Karbowski (English). ・ Mikoto is originally the main antagonist along with Ryouko Ookami in "Dracotopia Arc" and "Draconic Tournament Arc" until the episode 20, as "Railgun" (超電磁砲 (レールガン) Rērugan) meaning "Super Electromagnetic Cannon" before to revealed her true name. Like Taiga and Ryouko, Mikoto proclaimed herself as Hestia's great rival. Mikoto's ability to shoot metal projectiles such as coins at high destructive speeds. If Mikoto is in a bad mood, she will sometimes let out bursts of electricity describing her emotional stress, usually resulting in power failures or in worse cases, a thunder storm that causes citywide blackouts. Mikoto attends Tokiwadai Middle School. To most people, she is considered a proper lady, but she has a short-tempered, prideful, and improper attitude with some tomboyish tendencies and insecurities, a fact few other characters know. She is fond of cute, childish things, such as flowery pajamas and Gekota, the popular frog mascot franchise. She has a strong sense of morals and hates injustice. Mikoto has a one-sided rivalry with Touma, who nicknamed her "Biri Biri". Before the series begins, Touma becomes seriously ill and will probably die, forcing Mikoto to work with the Dragon Drive in order to sustain his life with medicine, although Mikoto was totally opposed to Ryouko regarding the fate of the dragons, she is forced to obey the orders of the Dragon Drive, even capture and undergo horrific experiences to dragons. In episode 20, after this failure to kill Hestia under Ryouko's orders, she and Kuroko are severely wounded and are thrown away and left them for dead. Subsequently, they were taken by Hestia and asked her to take revenge against Ryouko where she managed to defeat her. After Touma was cured of his serious illness, she will eventually join them officially. As Cure Mysterytain, she's the Knight of Will (意志の騎士 Ishi no Kishi) and was based on the sword Mistiltein from the Norse Mythology. Mikoto can become invisible when she fights that nobody can see her. Her main weapon is Gram, a whip-sword. Her theme color is Orange and her dragon partner is Viviane: the Lake Dragon. Mikoto/Railgun's signature attacks is Mystery Blade. Her Royal Mode is Kaiserin Mysterytein (カイザリン ミステリーテイン Kaizarin Misuterītein). According to the Alkeedian Language, Mikoto meaning "Loyal Frog" or "Protective Guardian". ・ Ryouko Ookami (大神 涼子 Ōkami Ryōko) / Cure Chaosbolg (キュア カオスボルグ Kyua Kaosuborugu): ・ Voiced by: Shizuka Itō (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). ・ Ryouko is originally the main antagonist along with Mikoto Misaka in "Dracotopia Arc" and "Draconic Tournament Arc" until the episode 25. Like Taiga and Mikoto, Ryouko proclaimed herself as Hestia's great rival. Ryouko is also an anti-heroine because she was at the service of evil in the past and did not seek to save humanity and the dragons. A tomboyish high school girl who is fierce like a lone wolf, but probably the most cruel, brutal and vicious of all. Ryouko is actually a kind girl that is quite fearful. Despite being hostile towards Ryoushi due to his cowardice, she accepts him. She develops romantic feelings for Ryoushi, but continues to treat him roughly. Ringo Akai is her close friend, who is the first person that she befriended in Otogibana City. She acted as a lone wolf so that she would not need anyone and to prevent being betrayed again. Ryouko is based on the wolf from the various fairy tales, such as Little Red Riding Hood. Like Taiga and Mikoto, Ryouko is also a Tsundere. Ryouko is originally part of the Dragon Drive with Mikoto and Taiga, where she subjected the dragons to horrific experiences and sent them to the coliseum to fight, but after Taiga betrayed them, she became mad with rage and very determined to kill Taiga with her own hands for high betrayal. She hates especially Hestia and very jealous because of her big breasts, so she is herself flat chested, she is ready for everything to kill Hestia not only out of jealousy, but she was also a goddess. However, she was defeated by Hestia and eventually joined in despite her own hostility with her. It was revealed that she devotes a deep hatred to the dragons, as they were responsible for destruction in the Otogi Bank and her friends' supposed death, and seeks to exterminate all dragons, but will eventually change attitude after discovering the truth despite not being able to accept, now she's the wanted target for having betrayed the Dragon Drive and showing utter lack of repentance for killing and sacrificing dragons. Following the horrible discovery on Hestia's true nature, Ryouko will betray her friends by revealing to the Round Table Fortress guards in order to captured Hestia that caused a definite break with her team and friends. After Ryoushi's killed by Shirou, Ryouko runs away from her team, without telling anyone that she is leaving or where she is going. In the Sarras Gorges when Iona found her while battling, her Draconic Jewel was suddenly broken that losing her transformation forever, because she desecrated the strict laws of the Knight-Precures. As Iona refused to kill her after her last request, Ryouko committed suicide by jumping into the cliff from the Sarras Gorges. But she was resurrected with Ryoushi. As Cure Chaosbolg, she's the Knight of Determination (決意の騎士 Ketsui no Kishi) and was based on the sword Caladbolg from the Irish Mythology. Her main weapon is Hrunting, and a shield Beowulf. Her theme color is Black and her dragon partner is Morgan: the Scarlet Dragon. Ryouko's signature attack is Chaos Glaive. Her Royal Mode is Bhandiúc Chaosbolg (バーンデューク カオスボルグ Bānde~yūku Kaosuborugu). According to the Alkeedian Language, Ryouko meaning "Lone Wolf" or "Anti-Heroine". Mascots: ・ Arthur (アーサー Āsā) / Bell Cranel (ベル クラネル Beru Kuraneru): ・ Voiced by: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka, (Japanese), Bryson Baugus (English). ・ Bell/Arthur is the male protagonist of the story and Hestia's partner, he is an adventurer and a member of the Hestia Familia. He has white hair and red eyes and his weapon is a pair of daggers. Bell want of becoming more strong as Aiz so he can confess his feelings to her. Bell's dream is to have a chance encounter with a girl and become a hero just like in the stories, his adoptive grandfather is the god Zeus. After being projected to the Earth since the attack in Orario, he was mysteriously transformed into a Fairy-Dragon, known as Arthur: the Celestial Dragon. He will eventually become Hestia's partner. At the beginning of the series until the 13th episode that Bell is unable to fly and had trouble controlling his wind element, but managed to master thanks to his relationship with Hestia. He was however to be the main target of the Dragon Drive, as he was coveted by Ryouko and Mikoto mainly. The rumor circulating according to Lilly, Bell had the power called the Draconic Aura that control all dragons in Alkeed and can bring destruction. But discovered later in the series that it's actually Hestia who is the true holder of the Draconic Aura, the Dragon Drive aimed towards Hestia instead, and tried to captured her to sized her Draconic Aura. As Arthur, he's a white European dragon with rabbit ears who walked on four legs and equipped with angel wings, his sentences is "~ Kaze" ("~ Wind" in English dub), he's known as the "Celestial Dragon" (天国のドラゴン Tengoku no Doragon) and his element is Wind. Bell/Arthur is the leader of the wind-type dragons and the guardian of the Camlann Plains, he is represented by the Dragon Wings. His name is based of the King Arthur, the son of Uther Pendragon and Guinevere and had released the sword Excalibur from the rock, on the Arthurian Legend. According to the Alkeedian Language, Arthur meaning "Supreme King" or "Ultimate Hero". Eventually, he got the Damocles they have won in the Draconic Tournament and used it as a main weapon. ・ Merlin (マーリン Mārin) / Ryuuji Takasu (高須 竜児 Takasu Ryūji): ・ Voiced by: Junji Majima (Japanese), Erik Scott Kimerer (English). ・ Ryuuji/Merlin is Taiga's partner. He is as a second-year high school student with a mistaken reputation of being an delinquent because of his glaring eyes. He lives with his single mother and his father having left before he was born. He has learned to cooking and cleaning, the latter to the point of compulsively cleaning up any messes he can find. He has a pet parakeet named "Inko". Ryuuji meets Taiga, he often helps her with domestic chores, and develops a new reputation as the "only person able to stop the Palmtop Tiger" as well as having to fend off rumors that the two might be a couple. Ryuuji is rather calm in most situations and is responsible, smart, and has great grades. He prefers avoiding serious conflicts and tends to put others first, he falls in love with Taiga and they become a couple. Before the series begins, Ryuuji had just turned into a Fairy-Dragon by accident, Ryuuji and Taiga were captured by the dragon traffickers and sold to the Dragon Drive, where he was captive prisoner by Ryouko. After Taiga will eventually rebel and betray the Dragon Drive, she and Ryuuji are escaped from the Dragon Drive. As Merlin, he is a Japanese dragon with a snakelike body, his sentences is "~ Daichi" ("~ Earth" in English dub), he's known as the "Emperor Dragon" (皇帝のドラゴン Kōtei no Doragon) and his element is Earth. Ryuuji/Merlin is the leader of the earth-type dragons and the guardian of the Glastonbury Desert, he is represented by the Dragon Eye. His name is based of the Merlin the Wizard, a magician who brought Arthur to the throne of Brittany on the Arthurian Legend. According to the Alkeedian Language, Merlin meaning "Wise Magician". ・ Viviane (ビビアン Bibian) / Kuroko Shirai (白井 黒子 Shirai Kuroko): ・ Voiced by: Satomi Arai (Japanese), Alison Viktorin (English). ・ Kuroko/Viviane is Mikoto's partner and a kouhai in the Tokiwadai Middle School. She's a Level 4 Teleport, and a member of Judgment, a special public committee group whose duty is to maintain peace and order in Academy City. She has an obsessive, perverted crush on Mikoto, whom she calls "Big Sister" ("Sissy" in the English dub). She tends to get jealous towards other people who get Mikoto's attention. Kuroko is a perverted Yandere girl, she fall in love with Mikoto and being jealous of Touma. As Viviane, she's a winged leviathan-like dragon, legless and armless but had a dragon head with horns, her sentences is "~ Mizu" ("~ Water" in English dub), she's known as the "Lake Dragon" (湖のドラゴン Mizūmi no Doragon) and her element is Water. Kuroko/Viviane is the leader of the water-type dragons and the guardian of the Viviane's Lake, she is represented by the Dragon Scale. Her name is based the Fairy Viviane or known as the Lady of the Lake, who offers Excalibur to King Arthur in the Arthurian Legend. According to the Alkeedian Language, Viviane meaning "Lady of the Lake". ・ Morgan (モルガン Morugan) / Ringo Akai (赤井 林檎 Akai Ringo): ・ Voiced by: Kanae Itō (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ Ringo/Morgan is Ryouko's partner and a little red-haired girl. She is the one who recruits Ryoushi into Otogi Bank. Ringo is always trying to involve herself with her best friend's love life. Like Ryouko, she tends to smile to hide her true feelings, and admires Ryouko for trying to become stronger. Ringo is based on the Little Red Riding Hood from the folktale, she had a manipulative personality closer resemble the poisoned apple of Snow White. She is also the half sister of Shirayuki Himeno and feels responsible. However, thanks to Ryouko, she moves on from the past. As Morgan, she's an apple red Wyvern-like dragon equiped with wings on two legs and a barbed tail, her sentences is "~ Honou" ("~ Fire" in English dub), she's known as the "Scarlet Dragon" (猩猩緋のドラゴン Shōjōhi no Doragon) and her element is Fire. Ringo/Morgan is the leader of the fire-type dragons and the guardian of the Tintagel Archipelago, she is represented by the Dragon Claw. Her name is based the Fairy Morgan, the magician who is the mother of Mordred and half older sister of Arthur, of which she covers the throne, on the Arthurian Legend. According to the Alkeedian Language, Morgan meaning "Demon Fairy". Allies: ・ Liliruca Arde (リリルカ アーデ Ririruka Āde) / Lilly (リリー Rīrī): ・ Voiced by: Maaya Uchida (Japanese), Hilary Haag (English). ・ Lilly is a supporter: a porter who accompanies adventurers to transport, and a very good ally. She is originally a member of the Soma Familia before to introduced into the Hestia Familia, and a Chienthrope. Lilly is very short but she carries a backpack about three times her size. Lilly falls in love with Bell and competes with Hestia for his attention. She can prove to be very affectionate, as she loves to caress her head or belly, and can imitate dog mimicries. After having been projected into another world during the attack caused by Guenievre: the Golgen Dragon, Lilly quickly becomes friends with Minori Kushieda and often accompanies her. During the expedition to the Orcanie Ruins to find the dark D-Egg, she and Minori have discovered the origins on Dracotopia, notably on the ancient language of Alkeed and its original name. During the first battle against Ryouko, Taiga had lost control of herself and endangered thousands of innocent humans, Lilly will eventually be frightened because of Taiga's dangerous anger and she accidentally killed the old dragon, Lilly rejected Taiga several times as she approached her, before she rescued and accepted as Taiga was. In the battle against Mikoto, while Hestia is about to defeat her, Ryouko takes Lilly in hostage and threatens to kill her if Hestia had defeated Mikoto. Despite Hestia spared Mikoto, Ryouko stabbed Lilly and injected bestial blood into her heart and left her for dead. And since then, she can turn into a beast at any time. After Ryouko joined the group, she showed herself very hostile and aggressive towards Ryouko, but will eventually become friends with her. According to the Alkeedian Language, Liliruca meaning "White Lily". ・ Minori Kushieda (櫛枝 実乃梨 Kushieda Minori): ・ Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English). ・ Minori is a cheerful classmate who is Ryuuji's crush and Taiga's best friend, captain of the girls' softball club. When she hears rumors that Ryuuji and Taiga are a couple, she pulls both of them aside and begs him to take good care of Taiga. She enjoys eating food, having once made a whole tub of pudding, and teaming up with Taiga. She cooking and cleaning as a result of her part-time jobs as well as taking care of her little brother while both her parents work. She is fascinated by ghosts and hopes to meet one someday. She often attended the fighting between the Precures and the Dragons, and did not fight. It was also she who had discovered the ancient language of Alkeed, and also the origin of Dracotopia. According to the Alkeedian Language, Minori meaning "Innocent Praying". ・ Touma Kamijou (上条 当麻 Kamijō Tōma): ・ Voiced by: Atsushi Abe (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English). ・ Touma possesses a strong sense of justice and an average student and knowledgeable about certain subjects. An idealist for the hopes of other people, ironically he is cynical about himself possibly because of his powers. His right hand contains a power called Imagine Breaker, which negates all supernatural powers but also his own luck. Because this ability cannot be detected through testing, he has been given the lowest esper rank, Level 0. Due to the nature of his power, the founder of Academy City considers him neither an esper nor a magician, but rather a normal person with a unique ability. According to the Alkeedian Language, Touma meaning "Thunderstorm Dragon". ・ Ryoushi Morino (森野 亮士 Morino Ryōshi): ・ Voiced by: Miyu Irino (Japanese), Joel McDonald (English). ・ Ryoushi is shy who cowers when confronted by other people and so keeps his distance. He suffers from Ophthalmophobia, a fear of people staring at him. Ryoushi fall in love with Ryouko, he is enrolled into Otogi Bank. However, Ryoushi is brave, also known to perform well in fist fights if Ryouko is in danger. He is based on the hunter in the fairytale Little Red Riding Hood who captures the wolf or Ookami-san. According to the Alkeedian Language, Ryoushi meaning "Friendly Wolf" or "Great Hero". Other Characters: DanMachi Characters: ・ Welf Crozzo (ヴェルフ クロッゾ Verufu Kurozzo): ・ Voiced by: Yoshimasa Hosoya (Japanese), David Wald (English) ・ Welf is a 17-year-old man and a "fallen noble" the Crozzo family. Impressed with Bell's work, becomes his friend and partner, accompanying Bell on trips into the dungeon. Welf's Bell's personal armourer and joins the Hestia Familia and treats Bell like a younger brother. ・ Mikoto Yamato (ヤマト 命 Yamato Mikoto): ・ Voiced by: Chinatsu Akasaki (Japanese), Margaret Lewis (English). ・ Mikoto was originally a member of the Takemikazuchi Familia who later transfers to the Hestia Familia. She should not to be confused with Mikoto Misaka and sharing the same name. ・ Loki (ロキ Roki): ・ Voiced by: Yurika Kubo (Japanese), Christina Kelly (English). ・ Loki is the goddess of mischief and the head of the Loki Famillia. She is a shameless flirt, Aiz is her favorite child and is jealous of anyone who gets too close to her. Loki is very flat-chested and is jealous of Hestia's body and she speaks in Kansai dialect. ・ Finne Deimne (フィン ディムナ Fin Dimuna): ・ Voiced by: Mutsumi Tamura (Japanese), Shannon Emerick (English). ・ Finne is the main head of the Loki Familia, he is over 40 years old despite looking like a young boy. ・ Freya (フレイヤ Fureiya): ・ Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa (Japanese), Patricia Duran (English). ・ The Goddess of Beauty and head of the Freya Familia in Orario. Currently after being projected into the Earth, Freya became the new principal of the Dragoon School. ・ Hephaistos (ヘファイストス Hefaisutosu): ・ Voiced by: Yuka Terasaki (Japanese), Stephanie Wittels (English). ・ She is the Lord of the Forge. Her family is the largest arms and armor producer in the city and is Hestia's friend. She wears a patch covering her scarred right eye and, falls in love with Welf. ・ Hermes (ヘルメス Herumesu): ・ Voiced by: Sōma Saitō (Japanese), Benjamin McLaughlin (English). ・ Hermes is the Messenger God, known to doing messenger services and special deliveries. ・ Asfi Al Andromeda (アスフィ アル アンドロメダ Asufi Aru Andoromeda): ・ Voiced by: Ai Kayano (Japanese), Serena Varghese (English). ・ She is Hermes' friend. ・ Syr Flover (シル フローヴァ Shiru Furōvua): ・ Voiced by: Shizuka Ishigami (Japanese), Juliet Simmons (English). ・ A waitress who develops a liking for Bell and makes box lunches. ・ Ryū Lion (リュー リオン Ryū Rion): ・ Voiced by: Saori Hayami (Japanese), Genevive Simmons (English). ・ Ryū is an elf waitress. Ryū avenged her late comrades using any means she could, including traps and assassination. As a result of her actions she was blacklisted by the guild, despite this, Mia took her. Her name meaning "Dragon" in Japanese, despite it was a male name. Toradora Characters: ・ Yasuko Takasu (高須 泰子 Takasu Yasuko): ・ Voiced by: Sayaka Ōhara (Japanese), Karen Strassman (English). ・ Yasuko is Ryuji's mother who worked in nights at a hostess bar. She is a childish and an airhead woman, depending on Ryuji to cook and clean for her. She traited Taiga like a family member. Currently, she was aware about Ryuuji's Fairy-Dragon form and knows about the existance on Dracotopia. ・ Yuri Koigakubo (恋ヶ窪 ゆり Koigakubo Yuri): ・ Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English). ・ Ryuuji's homeroom teacher. 30 years old and has a reputation of telling long stories. ・ Kouji Haruta (春田 浩次 Haruta Kōji): ・ Voiced by: Hiroyuki Yoshino (Japanese), Brian Beacock (English). ・ He is Ryuuji's classmate who has long hair. ・ Hisamitsu Noto (能登 久光 Noto Hisamitsu): ・ Voiced by: Kazuyuki Okitsu (Japanese), Max Mittelman (English). ・ A male student in Ryuuji's class who wears glasses. ・ Maya Kihara (木原 麻耶 Kihara Maya): ・ Voiced by: Ai Nonaka (Japanese), Mela Lee (English). ・ Ryuuji's another classmate who is a kogal and the center of the 'stand out group' of girls of class 2-C. She ends up pairing with Yusaku in basketball warmups. ・ Sumire Kano (狩野 すみれ Kanō Sumire): ・ Voiced by: Yūko Kaida (Japanese); Wendee Lee (English). ・ The student council president. Sumire has a strong-minded personality and inspires fellow students to follow her. Her parents own a supermarket. A Certain Magical Index Characters: ・ Index (禁書目録 (インデックス) Indekkusu): ・ Voiced by: Yuka Iguchi (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ Her full name, Index Librorum Prohibitorum, she is 15 years old, Index is often elated by a variety of things and is slightly ignorant and curious of modern technology. She usually is gentle and polite with people and has a kind nature, but is also a selfish spoiled brat when together with Touma. She also has a large appetite and uses any excuse to get food from anyone and likes watching an anime series called Magical Powered Kanamin. ・ Seiri Fukiyose (吹寄 制理 Fukiyose Seiri): ・ Voiced by: Ayumi Fujimura (Japanese), Skyler McIntosh (English). ・ Touma's classmate and Aisa's best friend. ・ Aisa Himegami (姫神 秋沙 Himegami Aisa): ・ Voiced by: Mamiko Noto (Japanese), Lindsay Seidel (English). ・ Aisa is a quiet young girl with a rather blunt personality who wears miko attire. ・ Misaki Shokuhou (食蜂 操祈 Shokuhō Misaki): ・ Voiced by: Azumi Asakura (Japanese), Teri Rogers (English). ・ A mysterious Tokiwadai student that goes under the alias "The Queen". Misaki was part of an experiment involving the first clone of Mikoto, nicknamed Dolly. ・ Mitsuko Kongō (婚后 光子 Kongō Mitsuko): ・ Voiced by: Minako Kotobuki (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English). ・ A 2nd year transfer student of Tokiwadai Middle School and Kuroko's rival, she is confident, boastful. ・ Kinuho Wannai (湾内 絹保 Wannai Kinuho): ・ Voiced by: Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese), Kristi Kang (English). ・ Kinuho is Kuroko's classmate who reside in the same dorms as Mitsuko and is a member of the swim club. Kinuho was once saved from some thugs by Mikoto and is thankful to Mikoto on what she did. She is often seen hanging around Mitsuko along with Maaya. ・ Maaya Awatsuki (泡浮 万彬 Awatsuki Maaya) ・ Voiced by: Yoshino Nanjō (Japanese), Tia Ballard (English). ・ Maaya is another Kuroko's classmate who reside in the same dorms as Mitsuko and is a member of the swim club. She is often seen hanging around Mitsuko along with Kinuho. ・ Hyouka Kazakiri (風斬 氷華 Kazakiri Hyōka): ・ Voiced by: Kana Asumi (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English). ・ Index's first friend in Academy City. Gentle but shy, not much is known about her aside from the fact that she was a top student at Kirigaoka, according to Aisa. ・ Awaki Musujime (結標 淡希 Musujime Awaki): ・ Voiced by: Harumi Sakurai (Japanese), Bryn Apprill (English). ・ A sophomore attending Kirigaoka Academy for Girls and used to be one of the guides to the windowless building where Aleister Crowley resides. ・ Kazari Uiharu (初春 飾利 Uiharu Kazari): ・ Voiced by: Aki Toyosaki (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English). ・ Kuroko's friend and her classmate. ・ Ruiko Saten (佐天 涙子 Saten Ruiko): ・ Voiced by: Kanae Itō (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). ・ A friend of Kazari. She's known for wearing a flower on the left side of her hair, pervert and shameless as she tends to flip Kazari's skirt in public and comment on her panties. She likes to read up on urban legends, most of which turn out to be true, and has a high level of curiosity that often lands her in dangerous situations. ・ Erii Haruue (春上 衿衣 Haruue Erii): ・ Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Carrie Savage (English). ・ Erii is a transfer student who becomes Kazari's roommate. ・ Banri Edasaki (枝先 絆理 Edasaki Banri): ・ Voiced by: Satomi Satō (Japanese), Luci Christian (English). ・ A Child Error who was one of Harumi Kiyama's students. ・ Komoe Tsukuyomi (月詠 小萌 Tsukuyomi Komoe): ・ Voiced by: Kimiko Koyama (Japanese), Jād Saxton (English). ・ Komoe is Touma's homeroom teacher. Despite her childish and is very short appearance, she is actually an adult whose apartment is littered with beer cans and cigarette packs, though she often contradicts her age by acting childish to her students. ・ Aiho Yomikawa (黄泉川 愛穂 Yomikawa Aiho): ・ Voiced by: Yūko Kaida (Japanese), Martha Harms (English). ・ Aiho is the teacher at Touma's school and Komoe's old friend. She's a beautiful woman with glamorous proportions and always seen with a green jersey. ・ Tsuzuri Tessou (鉄装 綴里 Tessō Tsuzuri): ・ Voiced by: Aya Endō (Japanese), Kara Edwards (English). ・ Another grade school teacher who wears glasses with a panic personality. With her lack of confidence makes her prone to messing up on the field, and she enjoys beat-em-up games. ・ Kikyo Yoshikawa (芳川 桔梗 Yoshikawa Kikyō): ・ Voiced by: Yumi Tōma (Japanese), Caitlin Glass (English). ・ Kikyo is the Academy City's researcher and know Accelarator for a long time since the incident. ・ Touya Kamijou (上条 刀夜 Kamijō Tōya): ・ Voiced by: Kenji Nomura (Japanese), Christopher Sabat (English). ・ He's Touma's father and a businessman who travels a lot. ・ Shiina Kamijou (上条 詩菜 Kamijō Shiina): ・ Voiced by: Kikuko Inoue (Japanese), Lydia Mackay (English). ・ She is Touma's mother. She has a gentle personality and cares about Touma. ・ Misuzu Misaka (御坂 美鈴 Misaka Misuzu): ・ Voiced by: Emi Shinohara (Japanese), Barrett Nash (English). ・ She is Mikoto's mother and Tabikake's wife. Due to her youthful looks, Misuzu is generally mistaken as Mikoto's older sister. Okami-san Characters: ・ Liszt Kiriki (桐木 リスト Kiriki Risuto): ・ Voiced by: Hirofumi Nojima (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English). ・ The president of Otogi Bank; a clever and laid-back, but yet resourceful. Disguises himself and cross-dresses in order to gather information. Based on the cricket in "the Cricket and the Ant". ・ Alice Kiriki (桐木 アリス Kiriki Arisu): ・ Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Terri Doty (English). ・ Liszt's cousin and the secretary in the Otogi Bank. She does most club paperwork, and her name is inspired on the ant in "the Cricket and the Ant". ・ Otsū Tsurugaya (鶴ヶ谷 おつう Tsurugaya Otsū): ・ Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi (Japanese), Colleen Clinkenbeard (English) ・ The club's maid who has an obsession for returning favors. She is based on the crane from the Japanese tale Tsuru no Ongaeshi. ・ Tarou Urashima (浦島 太郎 Urashima Tarō): ・ Voiced by: Shintaro Asanuma (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English). ・ Tarou is a perverted playboy and sometimes flirts with girls although he has a girlfriend, Otohime. He is based on the title character from the Japanese tale Urashima Tarou. ・ Otohime Ryūgū (竜宮 乙姫 Ryūgū Otohime): ・ Voiced by: Aki Toyosaki (Japanese), Caitlin Glass (English). ・ Otohime has an obsessive crush on Tarou, and can even be considered her boyfriend. Based on Princess Otohime from the Japanese tale Urashima Tarou and the sea goddess Otohime,. ・ Majolica le Fay (マジョーリカ ル フェイ Majōrika Ru Fei): ・ Voiced by: Kimiko Koyama (Japanese), Lindsay Seidel (English). ・ Majo for short, a self-proclaimed mad scientist who builds various devices such as Ryouko's Neko Neko Knuckles. Inspired on the sorceress Morgan le Fay. She takes the role of a fairy godmother at times. ・ Momoko Kibitsu (吉備津 桃子 Kibitsu Momoko): ・ Voiced by: Yūko Kaida (Japanese), Stephanie Young (English). ・ A member of the Otogi High School. Momoko is inspired on the titular character from the Japanese tale Momotarou, and is often accompanied by a trio of students whose names and appearances are based on the Monkey, Dog and Pheasant that accompany Momotaro on his journeys. ・ Yukime Murano (村野 雪女 Murano Yukime): ・ Voiced by: Hitomi Nabatame (Japanese), Lydia Mackay (English). ・ Yukime is Ryoushi's aunt and a novelist who writes romance stories. Based on the Japanese tale Yuki-onna. ・ Mimi Usami (宇佐見 美々 Usami Mimi): ・ Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Jād Saxton (English). ・ Mimi is based on the hare from the Aesop's fable The Tortoise and the Hare. Tarou's and Otohime's childhood friend, and since very little she has held hostility towards Otohime, calling her with the mocking nickname of "Turtle". Mimi was once a leader of the Dragon Drive, before being usurped by Ryouko to take control of the Dragon Drive. ・ Ami Jizou (地蔵 亜美 Jizō Ami): ・ Voiced by: Mikako Takahashi (Japanese), Tia Ballard (English). ・ Ami is the second year student that requested from the Otogi Bank. She is based on the Jizou from the Japanese tale, Kasajizou. ・ Ranpu Aragami (荒神 洋燈 Aragami Ranpu): ・ Voiced by: Atsushi Ono (Japanese), R Bruce Elliott (English). ・ Ranpu is the principal of Otogi High School, who often requests certain services from the bank in exchange for a lot of the club's more expensive items. Ranpu is based on the Genie of the Lamp from Aladdin. ・ Himeno Shirayuki (白雪 姫乃 Shirayuki Himeno): ・ Voiced by: Yukari Fukui (Japanese), Kara Edwards (English). ・ She is Ringo's older half-sister and is inspired on Snow White. Himeno is often seen providing for her seven younger siblings who are also based on the Seven Dwarves. ・ Machiko Himura (火村 真知子 Himura Machiko): ・ Voiced by: Satomi Satō (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English). ・ Machiko is Ryouko, Ringo, and Ryoushi's classmate. Inspired is on The Little Match Girl. Her father had been in serious debt, so she had been working towards paying off their debt. Villains: Dragon Drive: ・ Bete Loga (ベート ローガ Bēto Rōga): ・ Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese), Ty Mahany (English). ・ He's the primary antagonist with his partner Aiz in the "Nekketsu Archipelago Arc" and the "Avalon Kingdom Arc" and beastman of the Loki Familia. Bete considers low-level adventurers trash and treats them as weak. He considers himself the only one worthy of Aiz's favor, he takes pleasure in insulting Bell. It was revealed that he was under on the influence of the King of the All Dragons, along with Aiz and other members of the Dragon Drive. After being projected into the Earth, he was integrated into the Dragon Drive for the sole purpose of stealing the 10 D-Eggs and also capturing Arthur: the Celestial Dragon, in order to take the power to control all dragons and bring chaos. But he was freed from his control and allied himself with the Knight-Precures. According to the Alkeedian Language, Bete meaning "Wild Beast". ・ Guenievre (グィネヴィア Gu~inevu~ia) / Aiz Wallenstein (アイズ ヴァレンシュタイン Aizu Varenshutain): ・ Voiced by: Saori Ōnishi (Japanese), Shelley Calene-Black (English). ・ Aiz/Guenievre is a beautiful and powerful swordswoman of the Loki Familia, and also Bete's partner. Nicknamed by the others the "Sword Princess" (剣姫 Kenki), she has killed over a thousand monsters. She has blond hair and golden eyes. Bell first meets her in the Dungeon when she saves him from a Minotaur that escaped from her group and fled to the upper levels. Although she generally shows a quiet, emotionless personality, she knows of Bell and has defended him from her peers. After having a conversation with Bell, Aiz appears to have developed an interest for him, helping with his training, but curious about how quickly he develops. It was revealed that before the series begins, Aiz was captured by the King of the All Dragons and was transformed into a Fairy-Dragon, known as Guenievre. It was also she who had projected Hestia, Bell and the other inhabitants of Orario in an attack under the control of the King of the All Dragons. Subsequently after being projected at Dracotopia and being integrated from the Dragon Drive, she became Bete's partner. As Guenievre, she's a golden humanoid dragon with cross-like wings who walked on two legs and equiped with a sword, her sentences is "~ Hikari" ("~ Light" in English dub), she's known as the "Golden Dragon" (黄金のドラゴン Kogane no Doragon) and her element is Light. Aiz/Guenievre is the leader of the light-type dragons and the guardian of the Veralemen Mines, she is represented by the Dragon Fang. Her name is based on Guenievre, Arthur's wife and Lancelot's lover in the Arthurian Legend. According to the Alkeedian Language, Guenievre meaning "Purity Queen". ・ Yusaku Kitamura (北村 祐作 Kitamura Yūsaku): ・ Voiced by: Hirofumi Nojima (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English). ・ Yusaku is a Ryuuji's classmate and his best friend, he is also a member of the Dragon Drive. The vice-president of the student council and captain of the boys' softball club. Yusaku wears glasses and has a diligent personality. Yusaku had a crush on the student council president Sumire Kanou, but got so depressed over her departure that he bleached his hair. It was revealed that he was under on the influence of the King of the All Dragons, along with other members of the Dragon Drive. He was integrated into the Dragon Drive for the sole purpose of stealing the 10 D-Eggs and also capturing Arthur: the Celestial Dragon, in order to take the power to control all dragons and bring chaos. But he was freed from his control and allied himself with the Knight-Precures. According to the Alkeedian Language, Yusaku meaning "Black Snow". ・ Igraine (イグレイン Igurein) / Ami Kawashima (川嶋 亜美 Kawashima Ami): ・ Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Erika Harlacher (English). ・ Igraine/Ami is Yusaku's childhood friend and partner. She has been working as a fashion model, and is very popular, she is a spoiled brat. Ami develops a fierce rivalry with Taiga, and flirts with Ryuuji to demonstrate how she can easily manipulate him to take him away. After seeing Taiga standing up to be the stalker, she drops her sweet facade in front of Ryuuji. Taiga calls her a dumb little chihuahua. She comes from a rich family. As Igraine, she's a wingless ice dragon with crystal spikes on her back and moving on four legs, her sentences is "~ Kori" ("~ Ice" in English dub), she's known as the "Crystal Dragon" (水晶のドラゴン Suishō no Doragon) and her element is Ice. Ami/Igraine is the leader of the ice-type dragons and the gardian of the Sarras Gorges, she is represented by the Dragon Horn. Her name is based on Igaine, Arthur's mother and Uther's lover in the Arthurian Legend. According to the Alkeedian Language, Igraine meaning "Royal Requiem". ・ Shiage Hamazura (浜面 仕上 Hamazura Shiage): ・ Voiced by: Satoshi Hino (Japanese), Clifford Chapin (English). ・ Shiage is another member of the Dragon Drive. His best friend Ritoku Komaba on the orders of the Board of Directors. On the same day he became the new leader, his gang was forced by the Board of Directors to kill Mikoto's mother, Misuzu or face extermination. However, he and his gang were defeated by Touma and Accelerator and they failed to kill Misuzu. Humiliated, he left the gang to his friend Hattori Hanzo and became a chauffeur and informant for Team ITEM where he fell in love with one of their members, Riko Takitsubo. It was revealed that he was under on the influence of the King of the All Dragons, along with other members of the Dragon Drive. He was integrated into the Dragon Drive for the sole purpose of stealing the 10 D-Eggs and also capturing Arthur: the Celestial Dragon, in order to take the power to control all dragons and bring chaos. But he was freed from his control and allied himself with the Knight-Precures. According to the Alkeedian Language, Shiage meaning "Leader One". ・ Mordred (モルドレッド Morudoreddo) / Accelerator (一方通行 (アクセラレータ) Akuserarēta): ・ Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese), Austin Tindle (English). ・ Mordred/Accelerator is Shiage's partner. He is the most powerful esper in Academy City. His real name is unknown. As Mordred, he's a snake-like dragon with lightning wings and equiped with only two arms, his sentences is "~ Kaminari" ("~ Lightning" in English dub), he's known as the "Thunderbolt Dragon" (落雷のドラゴン Rakurai no Doragon) and his element is Lightning. Accelerator/Mordred is the leader of the lightning-type dragons and the guardian of the Graal Lighthouse, he is represented by the Dragon Blood. His name is based on Modred, Morgan and Arthur's son born of incest in the Arthurian Legend. According to the Alkeedian Language, Mordred meaning "Born of the Incest" or "Inbred Child". ・ Saburou Nekomiya (猫宮 三郎 Nekomiya Saburō): ・ Voiced by: Yūki Kaji (Japanese), Jerry Jewell (English). ・ A third-year student at Otogi and another member of the Dragon Drive. His hair is shaped into cat ears, and his name, attitude and mannerisms are catlike. He is apparently a skilled fighter who easily overcomes Ryoushi. He is based on Puss in Boots. It was revealed that he was under on the influence of the King of the All Dragons, along with other members of the Dragon Drive. He was integrated into the Dragon Drive for the sole purpose of stealing the 10 D-Eggs and also capturing Arthur: the Celestial Dragon, in order to take the power to control all dragons and bring chaos. But he was freed from his control and allied himself with the Knight-Precures. According to the Alkeedian Language, Saburou meaning "Malicious Cat". ・ Uther (ユーサー Yūsā) / Shirou Hitsujikai (羊飼 士狼 Hitsujikai Shirō): ・ Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English). ・ Uther/Shirou is Saburou's partner, the student council president of Onigashima High School, a school of delinquents intended to conflict with Otogi High School. During middle school, he attempted to rape Ryouko but after that he spread bad rumors about Ryouko. He is based partially on The Boy Who Cried Wolf. It was revealed that he was responsible for the destruction of the Otogi Bank and the disappearance of Ryouko's friends, which had aroused in her the hatred towards dragons. As Uther, he's a white demon wolf-like dragon who moving on four legs, his sentences is "~ Yami" ("~ Dark" in English dub), he's known as the "Diawolf Dragon" (鬼狼のドラゴン Onirō no Doragon) and his element is Darkness. Shirou/Uther is the leader of the Dark-type dragons and the guardian of the Orcanie Ruins, he is represented by the Dragon Tail. His name is based of Uther, Arthur's father and legendary king of Brittany in the Arthurian Legend. According to the Alkeedian Language, Uther meaning "Old Emperor". ・ Dragonoid (ドラゴノイド Doragonoido): ・ The Dragonoids are the series' monsters of the week. They are created with a nearby dragon using the Draconic Gear to formed a Dragonoid, with a humanoid or mechanical form. But unlike monsters in the Pretty Cure series, they roared and growling. The name is combined of "Dragon" and "Humanoid" or "Android". Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:J.C.Staff Pretty Cure Category:J.C.Staff Pretty Cure characters